My Object Meyham 2
My Object Meyham <---- Check out Season 1! By Garrmactad DO YOU LIKE IT GIVE IT STARS 1 2 3 4 4 1/2 5 I Hate You *OLD* My Object Meyham 2 *OLD* Episode 0: An Old Tale... Of Meyham *Some Time Ago a Wiki-er named Garrmactad made a FanFiction: My Object Meyham *It Was Fairly Popular and it needed 20 votes for season 2 but it stayed at 5 Votes *But you may ask "WHY DOES THE TOP OF THE FREAKING PAGE SAY MY OBJECT MEYHAM 2?!!" *Well I Garrmactad Have decided to make Season 2 Anyways lets Join our Host Calculator *OLD* Episode 1: Return To Meyham Part 1 *Calculator: ok computer poop *Later *Calculator: Yes! *Calculator's phone rings *Calculator: Yes? *Writter: Season 2 *Calculator: only 5 votes *Writter: whatever and Meyham world is a wreckage and all the contestants are scattered get them for season 2... *Calculator: Great another season *Writter: ...and a few Newbies and a Co-Host... *Calculator: UGH *Writter: ...And the first one is driving the Bus your gonna use to get them and the first Newbie Drives it ok? good GO! *later *NEWBIE APPROACHING *NEWBIE: Bus Token *Bus Token: Lets get rolling! *Calculator: ok! and first up Burrito An Anger Management? *Later *Mentor: ok through? *Pitchfork: SHUT THE FREAK UP!!! *Flower: Really I was eliminated twice on BFDI!!! *Burrito: SHUT IT! *Calculator: Burrito Season 2 wanna join? *Burrito: hmmm sure To Get away from these Guys *Later *Burrito: I heard Dice went to a Casino sheese *Calculator: Lets go there! *Later *???: I got a 7? *??: HA some how I got a 3 *Dice: Help me! *Calculator grabs Dice and Runs *Calculator: Dice Season 2? *Dice: YES! *Later AT THE DROP CLUB *NEWBIE APPROACHING *NEWBIE: OJ Drop *Dice: OJ Drop! you going to Join M.O.M 2! *OJ Drop: ok *Later *Calculator: 4 down lots to go *Later at OBJECT PLANET NEWS *Sharpener: Ok hello Object Planet! Todays news: Leafy Spoted Again, Ob-Tantic Sunk, and- *Calculator: Sharpener Season 2? *Sharpener: sorry job and Back to news and Cup Is Going to be Executed! *Calculator: Aw Crap! *Later *Calculator: OP JAIL NOW! Cup Will Be Executed! *Bus Token: Ok! *Later at OBJECT PLANET JAIL *EXE: any last words ORANGE? *annoying Orange: um Knife! *Gets cut* *EXE: Cup any last words? *Cup: uh yes *EXE: what? *Cup: Bus *The Bus crashes through *Calculator: season 2? *Cup: wait. MAGIKA ANGER MODE! YES! *Later at Jiggy Temple *Jiggy Wiggy: GET IN JIGGY *Jigsaw: I AM A PUZZLE PIECE! *The Bus crashes into Jiggy Wiggy and kills him *Calculator: Season 2? *Jigsaw: sure I've been excercising *Later in the bus *Jigsaw: Notebook (Journal) is out he is a super Hero kinda. on second thought lets get him *Dice: agreed *Later at PLAY CITY *Note Book: huh.. THIS STUPID CITY HAS NOTHING TO DO *The Bus breaks a building *Calculator: season 2? *Note Book: THIS STUPID CI- ok *Later *Calculator: I didn't kill Z Calculator CRAP! *Later at Meyham Island *Z Calculator: I'm BACK! *TO BE CONTINUED *OLD* Episode 2: Return To Meyham Part 2 *Z Calculator: HAY BUTTON!!?? *Button: what you freak? *Z Calculator: STATUE TIME! *Turns Button into a statue* MUHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA! *Back to The Others *Dice: um we need to go to the Ninja Academy *Later at the NINJA ACADEMY *NEWBIE APPROACHING *NEWBIE: Ninja Sword *Ninja Sword: this place Is kind of crappy *Burrito: OBjeCt MEYhaM SEASOn 2! *N.Sword: ok? *Later *Jigsaw: 1. I have button 2. Z CALCULATOR RUUUN! *AWESOM CHASE SCENE *Z Calculator: I WILL KILL YOU! *Bus Token stops the bus and Z Calculator dies *Later *Dice: so Button is a statue wow! *Button: NO IM NOT Calculator revived me *Dice: oh *Later at PASTREY PALACE *Donut: buy a Pastrey? DANG IT! *Cup Cake: only if a bus came here with Calculator.. *Calculator comes in with a bus *Calculator: season 2? *Cup Cake: sure! come on Donut *Donut: No! not through that madness again! sorry *Cup Cake: bye Donut! *Donut: Bye! *Later *Cup Cake: I found 2 Newbies! *NEWBIES APPROACHING *NEWBIES: Milk Dud and Pick Axe! *Milk Dud: MILK DUD! *Pick Axe: pfft idiot! *Later *Calculator: Camera and Garrmactad are making a "Show" lets get them! *Camera: ok Final Episode right? *Garrmactad: RIght *1 Hour Later *Calculator: Season 2? *Garrmactad: sure! *Camera: ok! *Later *Calculator: ok um Joshua is next? *Later *Joshua: this is the aherfect ahrty Day! *Cup Cake: Joshua? season 2? *Joshua: ahffffft sure! *Later *Ice Cream: Cream Co The Ruler of Me.. *??: STUPID WRONG! *Camera: ice cream Season 2? *Ice Cream: Yes and Boss I QUIT *Later *NEWBIE APPROACHING *NEWBIE: Color *Color: L DP HYLO *Use a Cypher* *Later *Ice Cream: Lego season 2? *Lego: No I HATE M.O.M.!!! *Calculator: ell that was resolved quickly and 4 left *Later at MEYHAM WORLD *Gun: YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE! *Calculator: you know season 2 might not have you in *Gun: eh i'll JOIN! *later *Gun: I'm glad I'm back to normal! *TO BE CONTINUED *OLD* Episode 3: Return To Meyham Part 3 *Calculator: BB texted me no so he is off the list *Cup: IT SAYS X CALCULATOR IS NEXT AND THERE IS NO CO-HOST!!! *Later *XCalculator: I'll join *Gun: oh so easy.. *Later *Phone: hey Mirror you ok? *Mirror: Yeah- *The bus hits Mirror *Mirror: -NO! *Calculator: Season 2? *Mirror: ok.. owww *Phone: Ok Do-K! *LATER *Calculator: here are the rules *1. NO CHEATING *2. NO CHANGING VOTES *3. EXPLOSIONS *Calculator: Viewers vote who the 3 team captains should be! *OLD* Episode 4: The Official Start *Color: HYLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Burrito: STOP SPEAKING JIBBERISH *Color (CONF): **** EXUULWR *VOTE TIME *Calculator: we got 6 votes but only Burrito, Camera, Gun, Milk Dud, and XCalculator got votes. XCalculator, Milk Dud, and Gun got 1 vote and Camera got 1 while Burrito got 2 so that means, Burrito, and Camera Are team captains *----------------------------------- *After a year It continues *Calculator - Ok Burrito First, Camera Next *Burrito - I choose CC, Notebook, Dice, MD, Color,Gun, NJ, Jigsaw, and Joshua *Calculator - Camera's turn *Camera - PA, Cup, Button, GMT, OJ Drop,IC, Mirror, BT, and XCalculator. *Calculator - That's right! Now Team Names *Burrito - Tacos! *Camera - Flash *Calculator - The First challenge is to catch that monkey! *Color - What? *Gets hit by monkey* *Calculator - GO! *Ice Cream - Come here mankey *The Monkey kills Ice Cream *Pick Axe - DIE MONEY *He attempts to shoot It* *Mirror stands infront of it and the Monkey gets confused *Mirror - HA I caught you! *Calculator - Team Flash Wins, and Team Tacos is UFE *So Vote for Burrito, Cup Cake, Notebook, Dice, Milk Dud, Color (PLEASE!), Joshua, Gun, Ninja Sword, or Jigsaw. Vote in the comments! cuz Poll no work. My Object Meyham 2 Episode 1 - Redoing This Crap! Made on 10/20/2016 Calculator: What Happened? Writer: The Show ended Short before becoming Crap, so.... *Presses Button* Calculator: Huh? REBOOTING CLOCK... Writer: I'm Resetting the show back to Before Season 2! Calculator: Meh.. REBOOTED Calculator: Wha? Did that just..? Whatever Time to Gather the Contestants! *Walks Outside* Calculator: So Our first Newbie is Here Bus Token! Bus Token: Hi, Now get in the Bus so we can start! Calculator: Ok, Geez. So Lego Died, BB Became Famous? Button Refused, Jigsaw is Insane, Sharpener works on News, and Joshua is Missing. Bus Token: I care why? Calculator: Less Stops! Bus Token: Meh. Calculator: So 1st on the list is Phone! She is a Tester? *Transition to a Store* Phone: Wow! This one is even BETTER! Calculator: Hey Phone COme with me your in Season 2! Phone: Whatever. Calculator: So Mirror and Garrmactad are.... Writers? *Building* Mirror: So this happens? Garrmactad: Yeah! Calculator: Your in Season 2! Story Book: Stop Defacing my Stories! Mirror: Wha? Calculator: He is in aswell. *Transition to Bus* Bus Token: Hey Theirs some guy over there! Calculator: Its Multiple People! Pick Axe: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Color: No. HIBBY-MAJIGA! Calculator: Welllll Their on the list So Come on in! Pick Axe: FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN HIM! Color: Ha! Don't make me Laugh! HIBBY-MAJIGA! Dice: Wait!- *The Bus Drives off* Dice: Ugh! *Food Store* Milk Dud: MILK DUD! OJ Drop: *JUST SHUT UP!* *NOTE OJ DROP CAN'T TALK!!* Cash Register: Yeah they only cost 5 Dollars. Calculator: Why are you Selling People? Isn't That Illegal? Cash Register: Uhh....... *Later* Cash Register: You'll Regret This! YOU'LL REGRET THIS! Milk Dud: MILK DUD! OJ Drop: *Thanks!* Calculator: Whatever! lets get moving! Garrmactad: Whatever, Hey Look its- Phone: SHUT UP! *Outside the Bus* Dice: HEY! Calculator: Whos That? Ninja Sword: Hello. Calculator: Well, your on the List, So whatever. Milk Dud: MILK DUD! Pick Axe: SHUT UP! Ice Cream: Can we take the bus?- Garrmactad: WHY HELLO!!! Ice Cream: Ah! Calculator: Don't Mind him, He's Insane. Also You 2 Are in Season 2. Cupcake: Meh. Calculator: BS to the Beach! *Beach* Burrito: Ha! *Breaks Sand Castles* Camera: Will you Stop?! Burrito: No. Calculator: Hey you 2 Season 2? Camera: Why Not? Burrito: MALABARBAQ! Ribbon: HeycanIJointo? Icandothings! Calculator: Meh, sure. *Bank* Credit Card: Well, I want the Money. Calculator: Money? Credit Card: MONEY? Calculator: Season 2. Credit Card: YES! Notebook: Hiya! Calculator: Also you. Journal: I got 17th Place, I Need t0 get Farther! Sharpener *TV*: BREAKING NEWS! Well not Really But- Whatever! Execution Time at the Jail! Calculator: BS Do it. *Jail* Axe: Any Last Words? Annoying Orange: Knife? *Gets Killed* Axe: NEXT UP! Cup: Fine... Axe: Any Last Words? Cup: Uh... Bus? Axe: huh? *The Bus Crashes in The Jail, Killing Axe* Calculator: Cup, Season 2! Cup: Finally! MAD MODE ACTIVATE, Rawr. *Art Store* Dye: Uh, Yes How much Will this Coquelicot Paint will Cost? Paint: Is that even a Color? Calculator: Possibly. Dye: AH! Why is this Maniac Here? Calculator: Because you Signed Up for Season 2. Dye: I did, but just as a Joke. Calculator: Only Like 4 People did. Dye: I DO NOT WANT TO JOIN! Calculator: To Bad, Fine Print. Dye: DANG! Dog: WOOF! Calculator: He is In to, So yeah. *Meyham Land* Gun: So Lonely... Donut: i'm Still here! Gun: So Lonely.... Calculator: Your Both in Season 2! Donut: YAY! Gun: Yay? *Set* Calculator: So We have everybosdy right? Dice: NOTICE ME! Calculator: Oh yeah Dice to, Whatever. Dice: HEY! Calculator: So The 1st Challenge is.... FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE!